Resident Evil : New Year's Special
by Coalescent Tidings
Summary: Here's a special to start off the new year! ClairexWesker fans! This is for you 3 Have a happy new year! Maybe some 'lemon' in the second chapter...maybe :) Only 2 chapters. Unless you guys want it to continue...
1. Midnight Kiss?

**December 31st 1997 11:30p.m**

The loud fireworks and screams of people running through the streets of Raccoon City on New Year's Eve filled the night. Despite the law prohibiting any drunken public behavior, the officers decided to pay more attention to any _serious_ offenses and let the city have a fun night after the hectic holidays. Only police and taxi cars dotted the streets.

Claire Redfield walked along the crowded streets on the last night of 1997, making her way to one of the many bars open that night.

She walked alone, as her brother and his friends were all on duty, so she opted out for some friends instead. Soon she reached the large, yet cozy pub. She walked up to bouncer, who looked at her from head to toe, trying to estimate her age. Claire flashed her fake ID, quickly gaining access into the club. She walked directly to the bar, spotting her friend quickly.

"Looking a little dark there, Redfield."

Claire's friend, Jessica, said with a chuckle as she pulled her bag from the stool, opening the seat for her.

Claire looked down at her all black attire, noticing how severely she contrasted from everyone in their golds, silvers, and purples.

"Yeah, well, I'm not here to impress anyone. I am here, because it is almost a new year and I need a drink after those damn exams." Claire shrugged off her jacket leaving her in her in a black tank top. She ordered her drink as Jessica kept blabbering on about stuff Claire had no interest in.

"Okay Clairebear. So you looking to get some tonight? Because that guy is smokin' and he is looking your way."

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm a little tired."

Claire turned to see a guy with curly brown hair watching them from the opposite side of the bar. He was attractive enough for you to take a second glance at for sure.

"Well, he is kinda cute."

He raised an eyebrow to them and Jessica smirked at him as she winked.

"Too late, hun. I'll take this one. Try to get home late, won't ya. Give us a chance to have a little fun." She giggled as she left.

"Ugh fine." Claire watched as Jessica sauntered her way towards him, her sparkly dress riding up her legs with every move. _Guess it's just me and vodka tonight._

3 shots down and she didn't feel the usual buzz yet. She checked her phone, the time only reading 11:45. _Damn. This is going to be long night._ She was ready to leave and find a friend to crash with, when a deep voice next to her spoke.

"Some friend you have there." She turned to see a blond man dressed in all black sitting on the barstool looking straight ahead as he slowly drank his, whiskey, from the looks of it.

"Not much of a friend, more like mere roommates."

"Is that why she abandoned you so quickly. As well as stealing the man you could've been with at the moment?" He didn't look up from his drink as he spoke and it only sparked Claire's curiosity.

"Well, promiscuous behavior is more common when there is alcohol involved, especially with that _wonderful_ personality of hers."

"Then why isn't it that you've attempted to find your own dinner for this wonderful night, seeing as you're on your fourth drink and it isn't close to midnight." At this point he'd turned his barstool and was facing Claire.

The lights in the bar were dim, yet Claire could see his finely chiseled face and his thin, yet muscular figure. He seemed amused by her, his lips turned up slightly.

"Maybe I don't feel like hunting tonight. I certainly didn't come dressed for it. I'm just here for a drink."

As she drank her fifth shot of vodka, he stood up and neared her, coming within touching distance.

"Funny. You don't look old enough to even be in here, much less drinking." He stared down at her as she put her drink and looked up annoyingly at him.

"My age is none of your business. Plus, what are you a detective?" She began to feel a little tipsy as he leaned against the counter, blocking her from leaving her seat. Normally, she would've pushed back at a scenario like this, but frankly, she didn't mind and the vodka was starting to hit her.

"Not tonight I'm not." He smirked at her, clearing liking how she snapped back at him.

"Well then, detective. Go on. Figure me out." Now it was her turn to smirk at him. He chuckled at her request but decided on giving it a go.

"Okay. You came here tonight to be with friends, but really you were hoping to get a kiss at midnight, either by a stranger or one of the friends themselves. Hopefully the friend, because that would've been quite the show."

Claire gave him big puppy eyes as he finished, and then she broke off into laughter.

"You are a horrible detective. I am not here for a midnight kiss. And I would not want to kiss that friend. I know where that mouth has been. Trust me, you wouldn't either. But now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to go home."

She hopped off the bar stool, not landing too steadily on her feet and semi-landed on the man in front of her. She instinctively grabbed out and when she looked up, her hands were on the man's jacket. She quickly got to her feet and smoothed out her tank.

"I am sorry for that. That is why I'm leaving. Goodbye stranger."

She quickly made her way outside and began walking. Where to? She didn't know. She just needed air. The man at the bar made her nervous in a way no one's ever made her. Except maybe her math tutor years ago who made everyone swoon.

She kept walking until she heard the sound of fast footsteps. Tipsy or not, she knew how to defend herself, which is why the second a hand grabbed her arm, she twisted around and slashed up the small knife she always carried. But the figure was too quick and trained and it easily disarmed her, letting the knife hit the floor.

"Is that how you treat the kind detective returning your jacket for you?" The man from the bar raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to catch her breath. He let her go and held up the article of clothing to her.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me." She said as she closed her eyes and grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on.

"Actually, the name's Wesker. But thank you for making a comparison." He chuckled as he bent down and retrieved the knife. He held it up to the light and examined the engraved words.

" _Let me live._ Hmmph. Seems fitting. Here you go. You might not want to forget this either."

She made a face as she sarcastically spoke, "Ha ha. Very funny. Anyways, thank you...Wesker."

She turned around and found that he was now walking beside her.

"Can I help you, Wesker?" She smiled as he looked back at her.

"Yes, you can actually. Let me walk with you until I'm sure you arrive wherever you are going safely. I may be off duty but I do have a conscience."

This Claire laughed for real. "Are you sure? Sounds to me like you're aiming for that midnight kiss." She kept walking next to him as they made their way downtown. She didn't realized but she wasn't walking to any particular direction.

She stopped walking when she recognized the giant fountain that stands in the middle of the city.

"Did we really just go in a circle?" Claire looked up at Wesker as fireworks flew up into the sky and the bell at city hall rang, indicating it was midnight.

"Well would you look at that. Happy New Year, Wesker." He was looking down at her eyebrow raised and they both leaned in, falling into the obvious destination for the night.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist. His lips burned from the alcohol she had drank earlier. She pulled back for a moment but soon his lips were on hers. He sunk deeper into the kiss as the fireworks grew louder.

When they both came out of the kiss for air, Wesker was the first to speak.

"Are we going to stay out here or can I should you back to my place. Maybe this time I can figure you out."

Claire laughed before kissing him one more time. "Sounds like a deal. I'm sure you'll get it right this time."

"Trust me. I will."


	2. Starting the Year Right

His apartment wasn't even five minutes away from downtown.

"You did certainly plan the perfect location to get me into your bed quickly." Claire hurried as she struggled to unlace her boots.

"I am a great planner after all." Wesker grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on the bed as he tugged of jacket, quickly tossing it along with his shirt.

"You know I never did get your name." Wesker slithered his hands up her shirt as he began kissing her neck.

"Its….Claire." She was trying to speak in between pants as she moved her hands over Wesker's hard body.

"Well, Claire. You are in _very_ good hands. Trust me." He spoke the word as he yanked off her top and began sucking on her chest. She let out a moan and moved her hands lower, trying to get the his weak spot. Realizing her movement, Wesker quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them with one hand above her head.

" _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Not yet." With his free hand, her unzipped her pants and brought them down to her ankles. "Now. Where should I start?" Wesker grabbed behind Claire and with a snap, her black bra became loose, until Wesker tossed it aside. "How about….here?" Wesker nelt his head down and began sucking her her hard nipple, causing her moan louder than before. While she was distracted, Wesker moved and inserted a finger into her opening, getting a loud whine.

"Fuck. That feels- ahhhh." She was cut off my Wesker pumping his fingers in and out of her quickly. Her whines kept getting louder until Wesker moved from her chest to her mouth. He felt her final cry as she came, her thighs and his fingers, now wet.

"Fuck Wesker. Thats was-" He cut her off again with a kiss and a bite to her lip.

"Just wait. That wasn't anything yet." He let her hands go for a split second but he came back with a black tie, which he quickly began winding around her wrists. He set her against a brass bar above the headrest. She was quickly getting an idea for his next move.

Wesker first planted a kiss on her cheek and then he started getting lower and lower, until he finally made it to her entrance. He planted one quick kiss on it, before he went it. His tongue licking every spot, it entering and exiting her at a maddening speed. He starting sucking softly and it starting getting harder, his tongue encouraged by the sounds of her cries and moans as they got louder and shakier. Her hips jerked upward as he began lifting his mouth from her opening. She whined as lips left hers.

"Now, Claire. I hope you enjoyed yourself, because now it's my turn. You might hurt a little tomorrow." He pulled off his pants and boxers and held his throbbing length at Claire's opening. Before he began to tease her, he cut the tie loose. Claire moved to get her hair out of her face. While she did that, Wesker began moving his tip in a small circle on her sensitive bud.

Without a warning, her plunged into her. He let out a grunt near her ear, causing her to shiver. He placed his hands on thighs and pushed them apart, his grip on her tighter and he pumped into her slowly, making Claire's toes curl.

It was driving her insane, the slow speed. She began panting, needing him to go faster.

"Wesker...Harder please…"She whined and felt relieved when Wesker began pumping harder _and faster_ into her. Claire brought one of his hands up to her throat and squeezed it slightly. He groaned with pleasure as his hand tightened slightly around her throat.

They were both so close to cumming, Wesker quickly flipped her over and began thrusting hard from behind, Claire's moans and whines driving him crazy with lust. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled back just as he unloaded his hot liquid into her. Claire gave one finale cry as she came, her insides constricting around Wesker. They untangled themselves from each other and laid there side by side.

Claire sat up, ready to dress herself and leave but Wesker's arm dragged her back in.

"Stay until tomorrow. You won't be able to walk for a while. Plus, there could be some fun times when we awaken."

"Deal." Claire wrapped herself in the white sheet as she starting dozing off. _What a hell of a way to start the year._


End file.
